


Just So

by neutralgray



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exterior Ejaculation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralgray/pseuds/neutralgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of the derivations of intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So

“You like that, babe?”

“Yes!”

“How does my cock feel in your pretty little hole, all pink and stretched for me?”

“Mmm ... feels good, Derek! So good.”

“You want it harder?”

“Please! Do it! Need more of you.”

“All right, here we go.” Fingers gripping the smooth patches of skin on either side of Reid’s pelvis, Morgan rocks on his knees faster, driving himself into Reid’s ass with a little more vigour.

Reid struggles to remain balanced, arms shaking slightly as his body is led by Morgan’s quick rhythm, back and forth and back and forth. His breath is coming in shallow pants, much like the thrusts of Morgan’s hips, and his hair is plastered to his forehead by a sheen of exertion-induced sweat.

And just when he thinks it’s getting to be too much, Morgan slows his movements, leaning down to press himself against Reid’s back and whisper harshly in his ear, “You okay, Spencer?”

“Yes, perfect,” he manages to get out. “Love it slow, too.”

“Really? You want to savour my cock, just keep it in you for a while? How’s this, then?” Morgan gives him a couple of long, easy strokes; withdrawing until just the tip is inside of Reid before sliding all the way back in, taking his sweet, teasing time.

There are quiet, pleasurable little sighs coming from Reid’s mouth in response, and he lowers his torso onto the mattress with a supportive hand from Morgan underneath his chest; gasping against a pillow as he feels himself clench around Morgan while his hips stutter out his climax.

“You’re quivering, Pretty Boy. You like it so much that your hole is trembling against me. So gorgeous, Spencer.” Reid moans loudly, eyes slipping shut as he waits eagerly.

“Not gonna last much longer, babe; shit, you feel so good. Where d’you want it?”

“Back!” He replies, sticky fingers spreading his own come over the sheets as he grips them tightly. “I want to feel it along my spine. Derek, please!”

“Aah, Spencer!” Morgan pants, pulling out entirely to hurriedly remove the lube-slicked condom before letting his cock rest against Reid’s sloped back. He strokes his hand feverishly along the shaft, focusing on the elegant curve and the little bumps of bone waiting for him.

“Damn,” he moans, running his thumb gently over the slit, feeling his balls tighten a final time before he comes in a few long, roping spurts just parallel to Reid’s spine. The other man lets out a choked-off cry at the sensation, pressing his ass into Morgan as he feels the come sliding down his back.

Reid gives a soft hum as Morgan trails his fingers through the ejaculate laced along his back, stretching his legs out so he’s lying flat on his front, cheek turned on the pillow to face his lover who’s grinning at him.

“So sexy, Spencer,” Morgan breathes, chest still moving steadily in and out.

“You make me feel that way, you know?” Reid tells him, returning the smile and reaching out to link their fingers. “It’s easy with you.”

Morgan’s face lights up even more at that, and he leans in to nuzzle Reid’s damp temple, murmuring in his ear, “I feel the same with you. Maybe it’s because I just love you so darned much -”

His words are cut off by Reid pressing their mouths together in a slow, warm kiss and he laughs into it because they’ve somehow managed to turn this into something so sweet. He just wants to hug Reid tight because, for reasons that are a little beyond them, it’s even hotter than a few favourite dirty phrases during a good, hard fuck and they can’t get enough.

It feels pretty great, though; just being Derek and Spencer and in love. Just them.

 


End file.
